


this feels so much like leaving and letting go.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Goodbyes, Langst, M/M, broganes, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was only when Keith’s car turned around the corner at the end of the street, did Lance realise what had happened.A goodbye.





	this feels so much like leaving and letting go.

Lance woke up at his usual early time of seven am. He couldn’t help it, it was a habit that was ingrained into him, a result of years of living in a busy household with five siblings. Lance threw back his side of the covers on the bed and hopped out. He looked back at his boyfriend Keith and felt a dopey smile spread over his face. Keith was by no means a morning person, he was always amazed that Lance was able to wake up at “a time no one should be up at” in the morning every day without fail. Lance always laughed him off but was secretly happy that Keith liked to sleep in. It meant Lance was able to stare at Keith as long as he wanted and thank the stars that this beautiful, maybe slightly drooling man was his.

The truth is, Lance was head over heels for Keith. They originally started off as rivals, before realising they actually had a lot in common and became friends, and eventually lovers. They had been together for a year and Lance truly loved Keith. Lance had a few past girlfriends and boyfriends, and he had never felt this way about any of them.

He had noticed that Keith had been quieter these days, but Lance had come to learn in the past few months that when Keith was this way not to push it, and wait for Keith to come to him and talk to him about it. Lance learned a lot about Keith while dating him -his quirks, his mannerisms and the way he behaved.

Lance was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle snore from Keith, and he smiled to himself before heading to the kitchen. He pulled out his box of Lucky Charms from the cabinet, poured them into a blue bowl, and stuck a spoon in. He walked over to the fridge, grabbed the milk and quickly poured it into his bowl. He closed the fridge door and went to sit down at the table.

Keith usually got up at eleven, and had a cup of tea for breakfast, which Lance hated. He would always say that Keith had to eat more in the morning, so he would have more energy for the day and Keith would retaliate by saying that Lance clearly gets too much energy from that bowl of sugar he called a breakfast and then they would both laugh. Yeah, Lance thought to himself, I really do love him.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and Keith tottered out rubbing his eyes. He walked over to the kitchen and nodded at Lance.

“Mornin.”

Needless to say Lance was shocked Keith was up this early, and he voiced exactly that.

“Shiro invited me to come visit him last night,” Keith yawned, “I have to leave early to avoid the traffic.”

“Wait how long are you going for” Lance asked, “and why didn’t you tell me this last night?”

Keith rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.” He walked over to the kettle, and began boiling some water for his tea. He pulled out a flask from the cupboard next to the fridge. “And I’m just going for a few days.”

The first thought that came to Lance’s head was annoyance. Why was Keith only telling him this now? And saying he was going for a few days was very vague in Lance’s opinion. But he quickly brushed these thoughts aside. This might be good for Keith, to see his brother for a bit.  Keith hadn’t seen Shiro in a while, maybe that’s why Keith had been quiet these past couple days.

“I’m going to miss you,” Lance said, looking at Keith softly.

Keith looked back at him with a sad expression, which Lance thought was sweet. Keith was going to miss him just as much as he was.

“I’m going to miss you too Lance.”

The kettle finished boiling, and Keith turned back around, lifted it up and began pouring the hot water into the flask. He put down the kettle and dropped a tea bag in.

“Ok, while the tea steeps, I’m going to get my suitcase.” Keith said and quickly ran back to their room. About a minute later, he came back out, lugging a big suitcase behind him.

“Dude!” Lance said, raising his eyebrows, “Why do you need a suitcase that big, what the hell are you bringing with you?”

“I borrowed some clothes off Shiro last time I saw him and he wants them back.” Keith said quickly.

“Can you even fit in his clothes, noodle arms?” Lance teased, and Keith chucked a sock at him which caused Lance to burst out in laughter.

“Ok, ok I deserved that.”

Keith put his suitcase by the door, and took his flask off the kitchen counter, using a spoon to fish out the teabag inside. Keith liked to drink green tea, for the health benefits. Plus he actually liked the taste which Lance could not understand. He binned the teabag, stuck a lid on the flask and walked to the front door.

“Ok, I’d better go.”

“Hold your horses Keith! Not before saying goodbye!”

“Right.”

Lance walked over and gave Keith a tight hug and a gentle kiss on the lips. When he began to lean away, Keith quickly put down his flask and pulled him back in and hugged him even tighter, wrapping his hands around his neck.

“Awh Keefers, you’re really gonna miss me huh?”

“Shut up.”

And with that, he kissed Lance hard, shutting his eyes tight and moving his hands up into his hair, clutching at the curly brown strands. Then he slowly pulled back and looked at Lance with shiny eyes.

“Bye Lance.”

Keith picked up his flask, and with his other free hand opened the front door. He then grabbed his suitcase and began to walk down the path towards his car, never looking back. He opened the boot, placed the suitcase inside, slammed the boot shut and walked to the driver’s side. Only then did he turn back around and look back at Lance. Lance could see tears in his eyes. It was only when Keith’s car turned around the corner at the end of the street, did he realise what had happened.

_A goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm starting to get nervous for season 7, I really think i will lose hope for Klance if anything doesn't happen this season, and this fic is a bit of a goodbye to Klance I guess
> 
> If it does end up being canon, KICK!!
> 
> Comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
